


Just a dream

by crazycatt71



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Clint Barton Bingo, Dreams and Nightmares, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, Nightmares, Spoilerish for Avengers Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Clint has a nightmare, Natasha comforts him because that's what friends do.





	Just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Clint Baton Bingo square B4- friendship &  
> Genprompt Bingo square I2- It was just a dream

Nat was falling and he couldn’t stop her, couldn’t save her. The sickening thud her body makes as it hit the ground sounding like a gunshot, echoing in his head.

“Nat, No!” he screamed, his hands reaching out helplessly,seeing her empty eyes staring back at him. “Please, God, No!”

“Clint, wake up,” a voice called through the fog, “you’re dreaming, wake up.”

His eyes flew open, his heart beating against his ribs, frantically searching the room until they landed on the person sitting on the edge of his bed

“Nat?” he questioned, hating how scared his voice sounded.

“It’s me. Clint, I’m right here.” She soothed, smoothing his sweat soaked hair back from his face.

Clint sat up and grabbed her, pulling her against his chest, squeezing most of the air out of her in a bone crushing hug.

“Can’t breathe.” She wheezed, poking him in the ribs.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, loosening his grip, but not letting go of her.

Nat realized he was trembling and gently began rubbing her hands along his arms.

“Hey, it was just a dream, it’s over.” She told him.

Clint stared at her like he still wasn’t sure she was real for several minutes, the rested his forehead on hers.

“You were falling and I couldn’t save you.” He whispered. “It was so real; I could feel your hand slip out of mine and I couldn’t stop it and you fell and you died and I couldn’t save you.”

Tears streamed down his face as she pulled him close and rocked him, making soothing noises as he cried. When he stopped, she pulled back and looked him in the eye.

“It was just a dream, a nightmare. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” She told him, “You’re not getting rid of me anytime soon.”

He gave a weak chuckle as he ran a hand over his face.

“Sorry for waking you.” He told her. “I’m ok now, you can go back to bed.”

“Nah, there’s no point, sun’ll be up in a couple of hours.” She said, standing up. “You can make it up to me by making me waffles.”

Clint groaned, but got out of bed and followed her out of the room.

“Nat,” he said, grabbing her hand as they walked into the kitchen, “thanks, for, well for being here and for putting up with my dumb ass and everything.”

Nat squeezed his hand.

“It’s what friends do.” She said with a shrug.

Clint nodded and went to make his best friend waffles.

 

 


End file.
